


A Timely Reminder

by Kirsten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-09
Updated: 2006-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Must you be so very cheerful?" Severus demanded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Timely Reminder

"Must you be so very cheerful?" Severus demanded.

"I can't help it!" Harry laughed at the scowl on Severus's face. "I love Christmas at the Burrow! Sometimes it snows, and when it doesn't, Fred and George make sure there's snow anyway. And Mrs Weasley always shouts at them, and they always throw snowballs at her, and then everybody –"

"You're giving me a headache." Severus put a custard cream in Harry's mouth to shut him up.

Not that it worked; "You're such a boring old fart," said Harry around his mouthful of biscuit. A few crumbs fell from his lips. "I don't know why I put up with you."

"Excuse me?" Severus let himself reach for his wand, fully intending to curse the brat into oblivion. Harry was so outrageous, so thoughtless. He truly had no idea! He had no comprehension at all of just how much Severus was forced to tolerate, how much Harry's mere presence in his chambers caused so much disruption that –

And then Harry kissed him, and Severus forgot everything of any importance. There was only Harry, and Harry's kiss, and all of the things Harry told him with that kiss.

"You're insufferable," Severus said when Harry finally pulled away.

Harry grinned and put a custard cream in Severus's mouth. "I know why you did that," Harry said. "My way is better than your way," Harry murmured, and kissed him again.

Severus found that he could not disagree.


End file.
